Uber is the New Tinder
by silverstargazer
Summary: This Uber ride has a more exciting destination set for one blonde beauty named Sugawara Koushi. Rated T (to be safe).
1. Set your pick-up point

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot of this crappy story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It has been yet another intense day for one Sugawara Koushi. Ever since he started as a part-time proofreader, he got himself stuck in a rather ruined sleep cycle. His work requires great attention to details for a long period of time, especially when the regular weekly quota is doubled. This would sometimes require him to stay overnight in the office working on the documents, leaving the building all groggy and ready for his bed in the mornings. Today is one of those days.

It's probably bad for his health since he really isn't sleeping on time and he cannot always cook and eat healthy, unprocessed food, but the pay is really good. And once he met the weekly quota, he's free to take days off and come back when there's a fresh batch to be proofread. He also isn't required to come and leave the office at a certain fixed schedule. Out of all his freelance works so far, this job is undoubtedly the best.

Sure, commuting by train would save him a whole lot of money, but he really doesn't think he has the energy for all the walks and stairs he'll be taking after the grueling work he has done at the office. He much prefers booking on Uber for transportation every day. Yes, his salary can afford it. His current job really pays a lot. And so, as another overnight has been rendered at the office today, Suga taps on his smartphone, booking for his Uber ride home. It did not take long for the app to find him a driver despite the peak hour. The fare is pretty skyrocketing, though.

Normally, he loves drivers who are nice and make friendly small talk. He himself is not much of a talker so he prefers and loves being the audience instead. He particularly likes drivers with a good sense of humor. And his driver today is exactly just like that.

The travel time from the office to his house usually takes about thirty minutes on light traffic. But since he clocked out during morning rush hour, and with the given constant amount of cars in this particular part of Miyagi, the navigation app estimates reaching destination time in one and a half hour.

Sawamura-san, his driver for today, told him a lot of stories and jokes, keeping him well entertained throughout the ride. He was even kind enough to let him roll the window down on the passenger seat where he is seated. Koushi gets car sick sometimes so he tends to seat beside the driver, a tip he once received from his former editor when he was still working in a magazine, which was his first job, after one of his puking episodes. Fifteen minutes before reaching home, Sawamura-san proudly bragged about his beloved son.

"How old are you again?" Sawamura-san asked.

"I'm turning twenty-two this year, Sir," Suga politely replied.

"Oh, really? Then you're about the same age as my son, then!" the driver gleefully announced.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why I'm comfortable talking with you."

Suga answered with a smile, followed by a beat of silence.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Sawamura-san asked again. Suga was about to reply when the driver continued, "Or a boyfriend, maybe? I don't want to discriminate here, son. You have one?"

Koushi was speechless for a moment. _'Am I really gonna come out to my Uber driver?'_ was what he was thinking, or at least something along those lines. Even his parents doesn't know yet. The only people who knows of his orientation are his roommates, who are also gay all the way, by the way.

"My son, he also likes guys, so I understand."

' _Oh… okay.'_ Suga nodded to himself in understanding.

"So, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Oh! Haha. Sorry. I, um, don't have one."

"Boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"…Boyfriend."

"And are you looking for one right now?"

There was really nothing more Suga could offer as a reply to that, other than a blush and a strained smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you. You just seem like a really nice person. I think you and my son would suit each other," Sawamura-san reassured with a chuckle.

"I'm not really looking for one right now. I think being financially stable is my only concern right now, Sawamura-san," he decided to reply. The driver was, after all, a nice companion. It wouldn't hurt to keep the conversation going. Besides, there's now only ten minutes left until their destination.

"Wow! You're still so young yet you are already thinking about things like that. You really do suit my son after all," Sawamura-san commented. "You know, he's only your age and he's already making a living on his own, just like you. In fact, he bought this car for me."

"Oooh," _'then he's not that much like me, then.'_ was what Koushi was thinking. ' _He's more well-off.'_ "That's really kind of him. I admire guys like that."

"Yeah. That's why I'm so proud of Dai-chan," the driver said, before a moment of silence passed. He must have noticed after a while that they are quickly approaching their destination because he asked his passenger once again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to set you two up? I really think you guys would hit it off, you know."

"Ummm…" Koushi hesitated. He really isn't looking for a romantic partner right now. But he feels bad turning down this really kind driver Uber sent him today. He figured it wouldn't hurt to humor Sawamura-san. "…Okay. Sure! Haha."

"Really? Oh-wait, we're almost there. Where should I drop you off?"

"Just in that corner is fine. In front of the convenience store," Suga instructed as he rummaged his bag for the fare.

"Alrighty! Here you go."

"Thank you Sawamura-san!" he said as he gave the bills and promptly opened the car door, squeezing a "Take care!" before closing it and dashing to his apartment.

Too sleepy to do anything, he flopped down on his bed without even showering or changing his clothes, taking a mental note to rate Sawamura-san five stars later when he wakes up.

* * *

 **A/N: Rate and review. Should I continue or noooot?**


	2. Set your drop-off point

**A/N: For those who reviewed and followed, thank you so much! This next chapter is made possible by your faith and trust. I own nothing but the plot of this crappy story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **:**

It has been yet another peaceful day for one hardworking Sawamura Daichi. Ever since he started doing business and being his own boss, Daichi would often be seen either down at the first floor, serving at the counter and reception to the sports hall while monitoring his stocks, or up at the counter on the gaming and internet shop at the second floor. Both businesses are his property located on his three-storey building. How he managed to start them at a young age is all thanks to his plays in stock marketing.

He started taking interest in stocks when he was deciding to either take college or start working right after high school. After all, his family is not well off and he felt selfish imposing more on his parents' kindness. His first try at handling stocks was, as expected, an utter failure. But after attending workshops and seminars, he ended up gaining enough to open up a business. His first one to invest in is on an Internet and gaming shop.

Aside from being physically active with his beloved volleyball, Daichi is also an avid gamer. With his passion in gaming, he started a small shop which slowly became a steady source of income, enough to get him through when the stocks are down. Two years of good stock playing and steady business going, Daichi decided to go all out and pulled all his hard-earned money out of the market for a while, as he bought a land and built the building he is currently staying at.

On the first floor is a sports court. Half of the space are volleyball courts for rent, while the half of the other half are badminton courts for rent, and the rest of the space is for spectators, shower rooms, locker rooms, and other player necessities. This business was in partnership with Iwaizumi Hajime, one of his high school volleyball club pals.

Half of the second floor is where he relocated his computer shop, with the other half of the floor as the bottom of his two-storey house which extends to the third floor of the building. The space directly above the shop is an open-spaced hang-out for Daichi and his friends with a mini swimming pool. If he could talk to his younger self and tell him all he has achieved today, Young Daichi would never have believed him, even when he has a personal oath to never lie and it _is_ Older Daichi telling him all these absurdities.

On days like these, weekdays except Friday, the computer shop above would be more busy than the courts below. Perfect time to monitor his stocks. He could easily swap with his part-timer, Shouyou, who is now manning the computer shop, but with this slow traffic downstairs, God knows what trouble the orange-haired ball of energy would do to cure his boredom.

Shutting down his laptop, Daichi glanced at the clock to check if Shouyou should be relieved for lunch already. He furrowed his brows when he realized it's already thirty minutes past twelve.

"It's a little past lunchtime now. Where is Kageyama?" Daichi murmured. Kageyama is Shouyou's reliever on weekdays, while Iwaizumi would take Daichi's shift at the ground floor. "Even Iwaizumi is late," he further complained to the air.

As if on cue, both latecomers arrived together at that moment with his father in tow.

"Yo," Iwaizumi, or 'Iwa-chan' as one of their regulars would affectionately call him, cooly greeted Daichi.

"'Yo' yourself. Why are you late? You too, Tobio!"

"Sorry, Boss!" was all Kageyama could say.

"It's okay, Dai-chan. It's my fault. I saw them when they were on the way here and gave them a ride," the older Sawamura explained.

"But you still arrived late, why?"

"Well, I also thought giving them a ride would be faster. And it was hot outside, too. Turns out, walking here would have them arrive sooner with the traffic we got stuck in," Daichi's father explained.

"Oh. That bad, huh."

"Yeah! So we also went on a drive through since they were gonna be late anyway. I got you lunch! Let's eat with Shouyou."

"Huh. So _that_ 's why you were late!" Daichi accused.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Iwa-chan replied. "Just go upstairs already! Shrimpy must by dying of hunger by now."

"Oh, right! Hinata!"

And so, Daichi, his father, and Kageyama headed to the second floor to fetch Hinata. Of course, the interaction did not finish without the two young ones fighting. Shouyou got really mad at Kageyama for being late when he was so hungry. Apparently, Hinata was also running late for his shift so he skipped a meal before coming.

The quarrel ended with a blushing Tobio handing Hinata two warm meat buns. A gesture which made the latter send his signature beaming smile to the former. The two Sawamuras were all smiles while watching the other two.

As Kageyama settled at his position on the counter, the three went to the other side of the building where Daichi's house is.

"Would you guys like to eat here or upstairs by the pool?" Daichi asked the two.

"It's too humid outside, son. Let's just eat here inside," Daichi's dad suggested.

Lunch was a noisy affair. Well, to be fair, everything is a noisy affair when Hinata is involved. They were all laughing and smiling until Shouyou finally decided to go home and left the father and son to themselves.

"What a charming child," the older of the two commented with a fond smile.

"Charming, indeed," Daichi agreed with an identical expression. "So, how are you, Dad? I was surprised you came for a visit."

"I'm good, I'm good. Your mom's also doing good. Although she seems a little bit lonely."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's been in touch with her college friends and they were all talking about how cute their grandchild is. She's a little bit lonely that she has no cute grandchildren to brag about."

"...Oh."

The older Sawamura good-naturedly laughed. "Don't worry. We're not blaming you or anything. You know we're perfectly fine with your orientation and all that. It just came up since you asked."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry, I can't make you grannies."

"No problem, Son. As long as you're happy."

Daichi almost cried again then and there. He sure is lucky to have been blessed by such understanding parents. Parental gratitude was one of his motivations to succeed. He makes sure he is working hard to repay the kindness his parents are giving him. He thought that because they accepted him for who he is and made him comfortable to be in his own skin, he wanted his parents to live a comfortable life in return.

"Oh, right! Speaking of happiness, I almost forgot why I'm here," his father cut his thoughts. "You currently don't have a lover, do you?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Well… I met this really pretty, young man this morning while I was driving. He's really nice and all."

"And…?"

"And it would be really nice if you two could meet up. He's also single."

"Dad! You were on Uber again?!" realization hit Daichi. When he said he wanted to give his parents comfortable lives, he literally meant them not having to work as they get older. "Dad, I told you I bought that car for you so you could go anywhere you like and roadtrip with Mom or something, not to chauffeur strangers!"

"Relax, relax. I like doing it so it's fine."

"Why do you even insist on doing that, anyway?"

"I told you, I like it. Like what happened today, I could meet potential lovers for my handsome Dai-chan," the father said with a wink.

"Daaaaad!"

Daichi's father just laughed at him and kept eating. He knows this demeanor of his old man. This means Daichi can whine all he wants, but his father won't take no for an answer, or he won't get off his back. Poor Dai-chan groaned as he begrudgingly accepted his fate.

"Okay, suppose I agree to meet this 'pretty, young man'-"

"His name is 'Sugawara Koushi'," his father supplied.

"-Sugawara Koushi. Suppose I agree to see Sugawara-san. How do you propose we meet? Should I go to his house, ring his doorbell and say, 'Hi! My name is Sawamura Daichi. My father once drove you on Uber. Nice to meet you!'?" Daichi jokingly said.

His father went quiet for a while, chewing on his food as he stared at his son. After a while, he swallowed and drank from his cup, smirked, and replied with all seriousness, "Why not?"

Daichi realized a little too late that he really need to stop his father from driving with Uber.

* * *

 **A/N: I dunno how this happened. I'm so sorry. I will try to write the next chapter better. R &R?**


End file.
